Kazama Hiroto
|Love Interest = Tsukishima Kirari (girlfriend in manga) |Debut = Episode 1 |Final = Episode 153 |Seiyuu = Episodes 1-102 Akio Suyama Episodes 103-153 Takuya Ide |imagewidth = 250|Japanese Name = 風真 宙人|Romanized Name = Kazama Hiroto}} is a main character in Kirarin Revolution. He is fifteen years old. He was born on June 10 and is a Gemini. He is 170 centimeters tall, and his blood type is A. He has blackish blue hair and red eyes. Hiroto is part of the idol group SHIPS. Hiroto is voiced by Akio Suyama (episodes 1-102) and Takuya Ide (episodes 103-153). Background At age 12, Hiroto became an idol along with his best friend Hiwatari Seiji. He is the eldest of five brothers, and takes care of them while his mother is away. He also have being friends with Izumi, and he made a promise with him, but soon he move away. Personality Unlike Seiji, Hiroto is brutally honest with Tsukishima Kirari and enjoys teasing her, even as far as calling her stupid. Regardless of his constant teasing, Hiroto deeply cares about her and sometimes shows her the soft, caring side of him. In later episodes, Hiroto begins to develop feelings for her, but can't confess because he believes she's in love with Seiji. Relationships Tsukishima Kirari (月島きらり) is Hiroto's love interest and friend, but eventual girlfriend in the manga. Hiroto is brutally honest with Kirari and enjoys teasing her, even as far as calling her stupid. Regardless of his constant teasing, Hiroto deeply cares about her and sometimes shows her the soft, caring side of him. In later episodes, Hiroto begins to develop feelings for her, but can't confess because he believes she's in love with Seiji. However, Kirari develops feeling for Hiroto, but can't confess to him because he believes she's in love with Seiji. In Episode 153, the two manage to somewhat confess to each other, making them a couple. However, the two only kiss in the manga.but even though he is mean sometimes he is kind and gentle towards kirari. Hiwatari Seiji (日渡 星司) is Hiroto's best friend and band member of SHIPS. The two have been close friends since their debut when they were 12. Although, sometimes, their relationship gets shaky, like in one episode when Hiroto accidentally spilled soda over Seiji's turtle, Kame-san, and Seiji accidentally pulled down Hiroto's pants. Seiji knows that Hiroto and Kirari like each other, and has tried to get them together, even though he may like Kirari, as well. In the final episode of the anime, episode 153, Seiji pushes Hiroto to Kirari so he can comfort her about going on stage. The two somewhat confess to each other before Kirari goes on stage. Producer Muranishi (村西 社長) is the manager of SHIPS, thus he gets along great with both of them. Amakawa Izumi (天川 いずみ) was Hiroto's childhood friend. When they were younger, Hiroto promised he'll become idols with Izumi, but soon after Izumi had to move away. In his new home, Izumi later learns that Hiroto became idols with Seiji, making Izumi decide to guise himself as a girl to pursue an idol career. When they meet up, years later, Izumi kisses Hiroto and claims that he is his boyfriend, causing media outrage. Later, the media became convince that Kirari is involved, causing a love triangle. To protect Kirari, Hiroto tells the media he is Izumi's boyfriend and the relationship has nothing to do with Kirari. A few episodes later, everyone discovers Izumi is actually a boy. After Izumi tells Hiroto that he broke their promise, Hiroto apologizes. Despite having his identity revealed, however, Izumi is still determined to make Hiroto his boyfriend. Because of Izumi's attempts, Hiroto gets very irritated. Cloudy (クラウディ) is Hiroto's rival in season 3. Hiroto became immediately jealous of Cloudy when he flirted with Kirari, and has even prevented Cloudy from kissing Kirari for a movie. Ending Anime In Episode 153, as Kirari competes in the Diamond Queen competition, Hiroto is pushed by Seiji to say something to her. He hugs her and wishes for her to do her best, and watches her win the crown. In the credits, a picture of everybody is seen with Kirari in the center wearing the crown. It is assumed that Kirari and Hiroto become a couple, due to their interaction in season 3 and how they are more open about their feelings for each other, but this was not officially confirmed in the anime. Manga In the final chapter, Hiroto has been away for a year in New York with Seiji to practice dancing. He maintains a long distance relationship with Kirari through emails. As Kirari is hosting a concert, Hiroto and Seiji surprise her by appearing on stage and announce their early return. Hiroto and Kirari have a private talk, which they discuss their feelings and share their second kiss. In the climax, the concert is a success and Kirari and SHIPS continue working together. Name Origin "Hiroto" means "great" or "large." Category:Character Category:Idol Category:Main Category:Males Category:Blue